Prince des Ténèbres
by Tsukiyomi-Hime
Summary: Personnages de Yû-Gi-Oh plus créatures mythiques des ténèbres égale fiction Yaoi bien chaude ! *ricane comme une folle* Si vous l'osez, venez lire cette nouvelle histoire de mon cru ! [YAOI] Atem x Yûgi, Seto x Joey ... et d'autres arriveront ensuite !


Disclamer : Les personnages de Yû-Gi-Oh ne sont pas à moi malgré mes multiples tentatives d'enlèvement ! xD

Petit mot de l'auteure : _*ricanements sinistres et aura noire*_ Encore une ! Et c'est tout ce que je dirais cette fois ! BOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! Bonne lecture à tous mes yaoistes adorés _*disparaît dans un tourbillon de fumée noire toujours en ricanant*_

* * *

Petites précisions :

\- Go chūmon, watashi no ō o motte imasu : A vos ordres, mon Roi* (corrigez-moi si la traduction en japonais n'est pas la bonne ^^')

\- Pensées des personnages en _italique_

\- Rêves et flash-back en **gras**

* * *

 **Prince des Ténèbres**

* * *

Ière Partie

 **Il était magnifique. D'une beauté rendue comme éthérée sous les rayons de la lune qui était pleine. Son innocence et sa pureté le charmaient entièrement. Lui, le plus puissant démon était complètement vulnérable face à cette douce créature apparue comme une bénédiction dans sa longue existence parcourue de ténèbres éternelles. Ils venaient de sceller leur mariage et le plus âgé brûlait littéralement de désir pour son jeune et adorable époux. Ce dernier le regardait, anxieux et en même temps désireux de parfaire leur union. L'amour que le plus jeune vouait à celui qui se tenait au-dessus de lui ne faisait aucun doute pour ce dernier dont le regard répondait avec une force égale. Depuis le temps qu'Atem attendait ce moment… Il n'avait plus compté les années au bout d'un moment alors qu'il voyageait à travers le monde. Comme tous les êtres de sa condition ténébreuse, il n'avait eu que la solitude, le sang et la mort pour amies. Et son rang de Prince n'avait pas arrangé les choses.**

 **Mais cet être qu'il enlaçait, prouvait finalement que même lui avait droit au bonheur tant attendu. Sans réfléchir davantage, il captura les lèvres de son compagnon et les dévora. Faisant se tortiller ce dernier dont les poignets étaient attachés aux montants du lit qu'ils partageaient. Avec ces membres au-dessus sa tête, son petit amour était totalement à sa merci. Rien ne lui plaisait plus que de ressentir l'abandon total de son amour. Le besoin d'air se fit sentir et Atem en profita pour laisser ses lèvres cheminer dans la gorge de son amant lui faisant échapper les plus beaux sons qui soient pour lui. De tels gémissements étaient pour lui, l'être à demi-incube, l'aphrodisiaque le plus puissant qui pouvait exister. Atem laissa ses instincts prendre le dessus alors que son amant prononçait son nom et…**

AxYxAxY

Les prunelles mauves tirant sur le rouge s'ouvrirent d'un seul coup faisant sursauter la Cour Royale. De même que le sourire des moins rassurants qui pouvait exister étirait les lèvres de leur Roi. Ce dernier fit signe à son cousin et bras-droit de monter vers le trône. Il avait une tâche à lui confier sachant que celui-ci avait déjà trouvé et ramené son Promis au sein du Palais. Le brun monta les marches menant au trône et s'arrêta à quelques pas de son suzerain puis il se pencha permettant à Atem de lui parler de manière suffisamment basse afin que personne d'autre que lui ne l'entende.

\- Go chūmon, watashi no ō o motte imasu*... Murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque avant de disparaitre comme lui seul savait le faire dans un tourbillon de flammes bleues.

N'ayant rien suivit à la scène, Mahad fut le premier des Gardes Royaux à prendre la parole, de manière légèrement craintive. Son suzerain pouvait être encore plus imprévisible que la lave en fusion d'un volcan en pleine éruption quand il l'avait décidé.

\- Majesté ?

Atem éclata d'un bref mais terrifiant rire froid avant de baisser ses prunelles envoutantes sur ses plus proches compagnons.

\- Mon compagnon a enfin vu le jour. J'ai envoyé Seto cherché des informations.

\- Vous avez fait un rêve, mon Seigneur ?

Le sourire présent sur les lèvres de l'hybride le plus puissant du royaume en disait long sans qu'il n'ait à répondre à la question de Shimone, son conseiller. Tous virent dans ce silence, un « oui » des plus retentissants qui les rendit tous heureux pour leur souverain. Ce dernier avait passé tant d'années en solitaire qu'il s'était assombrit.

\- Vous pouvez disposer.

Ils s'inclinèrent et disparurent, laissant Atem seul dans la grande salle du trône dont les murs de marbre noir étaient drapés de drapeaux écarlates aux armoiries de la famille royale. Lesquelles représentant un glaive entouré de ronces. Il laissa son esprit vagabonder à sa guise. Il avait mentit à ses serviteurs en disant qu'il avait envoyé Seto chercher des informations sur son Promis. Il lui avait en réalité donné la mission de marquer ce dernier en lui faisant avaler une petite quantité de son sang qu'il lui avait remis dans une fiole. Une fois que son petit amour aura ingurgité son liquide vital, il lui serait impossible de lui échapper. Mais cela le protégerai également des autres créatures sombres qui pourraient en avoir après lui. Ce sang le préserverait pour lui seul. Oh bien entendu, cela ne scellera pas le lien de manière complète et définitive mais le sceau qui apparaitra sur sa peau ne fera pas que le lui destiner. Il le fera réagir à sa présence… Un sourire pervers étira alors les lèvres du Roi Sombre. Il connaissait parfaitement les propriétés du sang démoniaque ou autre sur un humain et il délectait d'avance des effets secondaires que le sien allait avoir sur son futur compagnon d'éternité. Cela promettait d'être des plus amusants pour lui.

Et son rêve ! Il en gémirait presque tellement cela avait été jouissif. Pour une fois sa moitié Incube et sa moitié Elfe noir s'étaient accordées. Il passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure au souvenir du visage ravagé par le plaisir de son compagnon.

 _\- Vivement dans 17 ans…_

* * *

 **A Suivre...**

* * *

Coin des persos

Atem : _*hausse un sourcil*_ Je rêve ou tu vas encore me faire passer pour un psychopathe ?

Moi : _*ricane*_ Bah...

Seto : _*sourire mauvais*_ Laisse tomber, cousin. Elle sait déjà comment va se passer cette histoire...

Yûgi : _*soupir*_ ... Elle changera jamais.

Moi : _*pointe Atem du doigt en boudant (toujours avec le sourire !)*_ T'avais qu'a pas être un sadique dans les sept premiers tomes du manga !

Atem : _*outré*_ Alors c'est de ma faute si tu as des idées pareilles ?!

Moi : _*sourire provocant*_ Bah ouais !

Atem : _*fait sa diva*_ J'y crois pas !

Moi : _*tire la langue de manière très mature*_ Beh ! :P

Seto : _*hausse un sourcil*_ Lequel est le plus immature, là ?

Mahad : _*main sur le visage*_ Aucune idée !

Yûgi : * _soupir et s'adresse aux lecteurs et lectrices*_ En espérant que ce premier chapitre vous plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour encourager cette folle à persister dans ses délires, merci de votre coopération.


End file.
